Exploitation of oil and gas reserves can be improved by using wells with more than one well branch or lateral. The multiple well laterals provide a viable approach to improving well productivity and recovery efficiency while reducing overall development cost. Additionally, multistage fracturing technologies have emerged, but none of these technologies have been adequately utilized for multilateral wells. For example, multistage perforations and plugs have been employed in some multilateral wells, but existing techniques provide no wellbore isolation and no focused fracturing placement. Also, existing multilateral completions do not allow the continuous pumping of fracturing fluid, because of the requirement that the next well zone be opened up with a perforation run on coiled tubing or wireline.